


The Roaring Fireplace

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [30]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Silly, fireplace, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale relaxing by a fireplace~
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	The Roaring Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Fireplace/Mantle!
> 
> Enjoy <3

Outside a bookshop in Soho, a storm raged on. The wind was fierce and chilling. Inside the bookshop, however, it was calm and warm. The rain pelting on the windows was drowned out by music playing softly throughout the entire shop. 

In the backroom was the source of the warmth. A roaring fireplace. There was a single lit lamp next to a cup of cold cocoa on an end table near the sofa. The light from the lap was there to assist the Angel that was buried deep into a pile of blankets, reading. A demon was also in his own pile of blankets, sprawled across the remaining portion of the sofa. He was snoozing the evening away. Both were comfortable on this cold, stormy night. Enjoying each other’s presence by the fireplace. The demon stirred awake. 

“Angel?”

“Yes, dear?”

“You know what sounds fun right now?”

“What’s that?”

“Toasting marshmallows by the fireplace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one was so short. Today has not been the best for me. I do hope you still enjoyed this little fic. If you did please leave a comment/kudos. Every single one of them makes me beyond happy <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
